ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Gaining Ground
(The scene resumes as the F5 tornado strikes the highway.) * Raven: (voiceover) With 318-mph winds, the most violent tornado ever recorded thunders into Oklahoma City. (At the safe zone at numerous areas, the warriors are watching the action.) * Ghada: You wanna go a little further south? * Victor Stone: Ghada? No, I don't wanna go a little further south. * Ghada: Oh, damn! * Sonos: (on radio) It's an F5. It's probably half-a-mile to quarter-of-a-mile wide. It's still very, very strong. * Lydav: OK, that's a tornado! It's coming right this way! It's coming right this way! We got people here watching. We're in an emergency situation. * Gary England: (voiceover) It is so large. It's getting ready to move into very, desolated populated areas. * Ghada: Time to get out of dodge. This is the worst part trying to figure out where this sucker's going to hit. It's not been able to do a damn thing about it. (Cut to the tornado crossing I-35.) * Man 1: It's coming across...It's coming across I-35! * Man 2: Coming across I-35 right now! * Lydav: I tell you, this is deadly serious. We've been talking about it for an hour or two now. The damage is massive. (Meanwhile, in Del City, Kesem and Victor see the tornado approaching.) * Kesem: Whoa! It's coming! Oh my god! * Victor Stone: It's coming this way! (Cut to a freight car landing right on some of Ghetsis's Pokémon's, then it cuts to a news report in downtown Oklahoma City.) * Chuck Doswell: (on TV, voiceover) That freight car just got dropped on top of that Pokémon! Oh, my God. I hope no one was in that car. * Female Reporter: (on TV, voiceover) For our national audience just joining us now, we are going live to the TAFB Airport at Oklahoma City right now. Sonos? * Sonos: (holding a microphone, on TV) If you look over there behind me, that's a tornado! (Cut to the airport Sonos is at. He spots a twister behind him.) Yes, a twister in Oklahoma City. It's one of many tornadoes that are destroying this city. (points at the tornado attacking Tinker Air Force Base) There's another one. That's the OKC skyline! It's unbelievable! It's huge! I've never seen anything like it. (In downtown Oklahoma City, Kesem and Victor arrive and get out of the car. They see the tornado coming for them.) * Kesem: What's happening? (Cut back to Tinker Air Force Base.) * Sonos: It looks like some sort of huge, horrific, terrifying nightmare, only this is the real thing. (Sonos ducks as a flying piece of debris swoops past him, hitting Guzma in the leg, injuring him. The tornado starts to approach Del City, though it has reduced to slower wind speeds. In downtown Oklahoma City, Kesem and Victor get to the apartment just as the tornado approaches Del City. They watch in horror as it approaches them. Then, as it reaches Del City, it dissipates.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado Category:Horror Scenes